Ozakan Usak
Ozakan Usak 'was a human trafficker from Turkey. He worked with the terrorist group New Dawn to operate a human trafficking ring in Turkey, hoping to form a partnership with them. However, he was soon killed in a fistfight against Derek Westbrook and Vince Crosby during Operation Salem. Biography According to intelligence from Task Force Reaper, Ozakan was a corrupt soldier in the Turkish military that had a history of making illegal deals with his colleagues. When he was exposed, he was discharged from the Turkish military and this drove him to turn against his own country, eventually joining New Dawn. Eventually it is revealed that he had a hand in the supposed murder of Derek's friend Sevin Sezen/Melek Aybar. During the events of Operation Salem, Ozakan helped Abu Faraj Assad, a member of the Islamic State of New Palestine, oversee the transportation of human trafficking victims on board a freighter known as the Dornoch. He also participated in New Dawn and the Islamic State of New Palestine's efforts to defend the Dornoch after TACITUS agents and Task Force Reaper PMCs, assisted by the Turkish military, boarded the ship. After witnessing Task Force Reaper operatives and TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook outmanuvering and massacring his men aboard the ship, Ozakan snapped and tried using one of the human trafficking victims as a hostage to lure Derek out of hiding so Ozakan could kill him. However, Derek successfully ambushed Ozakan with help from Vince Crosby and engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight against Ozakan, eventually killing him by slashing his throat. Personality Ozakan was a cold-hearted, calloused individual who only cares about his own personal gain. He saw cutting corners as legitimate ways of succeeding in life. He used this mentality to justify his illegal dealings within the Turkish military and this eventually grew to his philosophy: "Evil pays." This philosophy eventually led him to find a reason to join New Dawn as one of their associates. He was also a sick-minded individual, seeing women as "objects" to be "played with". Despite this, he cared about his men, as he became enraged when he saw Derek Westbrook and Vince Crosby slaughtering his men en-masse during their raid on the ship, with his murderous hate intensifying when he recognized Derek on the ship's security cameras. This malice towards his newfound enemies drove him to use one of the human trafficking victims as a hostage to lure Derek and Vince out of hiding so he could kill them. However, Ozakan was pretty prideful and this became his downfall; he was so confident that he was going to kill Derek and Vince that he let his guard down and gave Derek and Vince the opportunity to ambush him and kill him. Trivia *It is implied that Ozakan read about Derek Westbrook sometime after the alleged murder of Melek Aybar, which explains how he knew of Derek's history with Melek during their final confrontation that led to his death. *Ozakan's last words are similar to that of Gustav Graves from 007 Die Another Day. Quotes ''"Impossible!" - Ozakan after finding out his men were killed off by Vince Crosby and Derek Westbrook "I have had enough of this madness! Bring me their heads!" - Ozakan Usak giving orders to his men to kill Vince Crosby and Derek Westbrook ''"Damn, you Westbrook! Damn you! You couldn't save your men! You couldn't save Melek! AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAVE THESE FUCKING KIDS! Is that in your playbook?! Is that in your FUCKING' playbook?!? SHOW YOURSELF!!!"''' - Ozakan as he taunts Derek ''"You see, my boy...you can't kill my dreams. But my dreams can kill you. Time to face destiny!" - Ozakan's last words to Derek before the latter kills him Category:Characters